


Full Support

by strawberryfinn



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Fatherhood, Growing Up, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Puberty, crack!fic i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfinn/pseuds/strawberryfinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis take their daughter to buy her first bra and bring along Uncle Niall, Uncle Zayn, and Uncle Harry for moral support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laserbeamer (disequilibrium)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disequilibrium/gifts).



> yes full support is a boob pun  
> and omg this story

“People are staring at us, Liam,” Louis points out, his voice uncertain. “They’re going to think we’re perverts.”

 

“Oh hush, Lou.” Liam runs a hand through his chocolate hair, dragging his unenthusiastic looking daughter by the hand. He’s followed by a ragtag, diverse group of men ranging from a man with impossibly curly hair to a blonde, Irish man to a darker man with tattoos on nearly every square inch of his body. “Come on, Tara! The junior’s department is this way!”

 

“Dad!” hisses Tara, eyes flashing and face flushing with embarrassment. She throws Daddy a distressed, nervous look, and Louis nods in understanding. “Why did we have to do this? Why couldn’t you just have had Auntie Danielle or Auntie Perrie take me?”

 

“Tara!” says Liam, his voice slightly high-pitched, unrestrained shock shining through. “I wouldn’t miss this bonding experience for anything in the world! It’s important that we embrace these changes together! It’s not every day my daughter becomes a young woman! Daddy and I are so proud of you!” He wraps an arm around Louis’s waist, and Tara groans because obviously Daddy has left her side.

 

“For growing boobs?” shrieks Tara, watching as her impossible fathers coo and beam at her like she’s a newborn puppy.

 

“She’s been growing her whole life,” comes a grumble in an Irish accent. Tara turns around, glad to see that at least her Uncle Niall is somewhat rational. “It’s not some miracle that she has tits now—Lou and Liam… you guys are fucking mental.”

 

“Niall!” scolds Liam, face red with either anger or embarrassment. Tara thinks it might be both. “Language.”

 

“It’s not like she hasn’t heard Z say worse,” Niall says glumly, casting his blue eyes down. He glances over at Zayn with a secretive smile, and Tara softens, even with how pissed she is at all of them for tagging along to help her choose out her first bra.

 

“That’s not the point,” Liam retorts exasperatedly, glowering at Niall. He looks tired and stressed, and Tara _almost_ feels bad for being mean to him. _Almost._

 

“Lili, calm down,” Louis butts in, kissing his cheek and causing Liam to almost melt to the floor in adoration.

 

“Ni’s just upset because you wouldn’t let him get food,” Zayn interrupts the lovefest as he slings a tattoo-covered arm over Niall’s shoulders. “Aren’t you, babes?”

 

“You’re the worst husband in the world,” moans Niall, but his frown is contradicted by the smile in his eyes. “You didn’t even get me a pretzel.”

 

“We’ll go to Nando’s after this,” Zayn says, pressing a kiss to Niall’s forehead, “all of us. To celebrate Tara’s journey to womanhood, isn’t that right, babes?” He winks at Tara.

 

Tara throws him a terrified look in return. “Uncle _Zayn_!”

 

“Oi! Tara find her breast nest yet? Some titty traps?” Harry asks, and Liam’s eyes nearly bug out of his head as Zayn slaps Harry up the side of his head.

 

“Haz, you shut up! You are ruining our parenting moment!” Louis yells, as Harry just smirks, rubbing his face from where Zayn hit him.

 

“There _is_ no moment!” Tara nearly screeches, “you’re _embarrassing_ me, Daddy!”

 

Liam’s face scrunches up, a bit distressed, but it smooths out quickly. “Tara, sweetheart, this is all a natural, beautiful process that we can embark on together. Now,” he says, tone level, as he takes her by the hand. “Time to go try on some bras. I read online that Maidenform training bras provide extra support and cushioning for sensitive, budding breast tissue-”

 

“Dad!” howls Tara indignantly, snatching her hand out of his grasp. “Stop!”

 

Liam looks a bit crestfallen, but Tara can’t bring herself to feel bad. Because _what is he doing?_

 

“Excuse me, good lady?” Louis chirps brightly, to a bewildered looking older woman in the junior department. “Our daughter is looking for her first bra!” The woman raises her glasses up her nose and looks at Tara sympathetically who face is ablaze, completely mortified.

 

“’Ey Louis!” Harry says, from where he’s browsing bras in the corner. “These water-filled ones will help Tara out in the bust department!”

 

“Uncle Harry!” Tara is _this_ close to curling up in a terrified ball and crying.

 

Fortunately, the saleswoman takes pity on her and motions her to follow into the maze of undergarments. Liam gets up to help, but stops abruptly when he sees Tara’s indignant glaze.

 

“No, Dad, you _stay_ here. I’ll be fine,” she says firmly. Her eyes soften when she sees how sad her father looks, and she presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “I appreciate the thought, Dad, I do, but just let me figure this one out, okay? I can do this one on my own. Love you.”

 

And then she’s off, meandering through the racks of bras and underwear, looking considerably less uncomfortable without her ragtag crew of fathers and uncles.

 

Liam touches his cheek fondly, and glances at Louis, nostalgia brimming in his eyes. “They grow up so fast. It seems like only yesterday she was a baby. And now she’s here and she’s going to be a _woman_.” His bottom lip wobbles precariously.

 

“She’ll always be our baby,” Louis says fondly, pressing a quick kiss to Liam’s lips. “We just have to be careful not to overstep our boundaries.”

 

“She’s a good girl,” Harry offers. He’s still holding the water-filled bra, staring at it in near adoration. Liam looks at him disgustedly.

 

“Can we get food yet?” Niall asks, simpering, as he collapses onto the floor. “I’m _starving_.” Zayn rubs small circles on his back, tutting fondly as he brushes some of Niall’s white-blonde hair off his face.

 

“I promise, soon, okay, babes?”

 

Niall only nods, nestling his head in Zayn’s shoulder.

 

Liam glances at them all, his best friends and husband—all there and supportive (well he had to force Zayn into the car and bribe Niall with food and kidnap Harry)—for the most important steps of his daughter’s life. They’ve come a long way, and he’s lucky he has them. He knows that deep down, Tara must feel the same.

 

Liam grins, as his mind races ahead, thinking about other milestones they might celebrate in Tara’s life. He’s really excited about the Miracle of Menstruation surprise party he’s planning. After all, who _doesn’t_ like a party?


End file.
